lovedreamhappinessfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Diamondfi/LDH's 2017 Expansion
Thank you very much for supporting LDH's activities all along. From 2017, in order to build new dreams and a new future for LDH, I want to restructure LDH. Therefore, I am going to explain my ideas and plans to you here. After quitting EXILE as a performer, I experienced a lot and faced dilemma from being a producer and president of LDH in these years. These ideas are the answers I got from facing my own responsibilities sincerely. And now, we finally have everything to make all these come true, so I want to make an announcement here. LDH has been creating entertainment with love, dream and happiness as its theme. In order to keep on creating entertainment that brings you happiness and surprise, and to solve the problems caused by the growing scale of our company, I am going to reconstruct the structure of LDH. So far, we have been focusing on domestic activities. However, we are already in an environment where entertainment from all over the world can be enjoyed in Japan in real time and we can enjoy different kinds of entertainment in Japan. In such an environment, LDH hopes to become a world-class company which can create entertainment up to the world standard. We are still far from mature, but we have a dream, which is to make our company create entertainment that can be enjoyed by people all over the world, just like "Disney" and "Universal Studios". The companies, which can make men and women of all ages in the whole world happy, are all expanding all over the world in different aspects such as film, music, sports, and even theme parks where people can always experience their world view. LDH has been an entertainment company managing the activities of artists and talents. To become a world-class company creating entertainment up to the world standard, we will try to transform our company into a global entertainment company producing entertainment for people all over the world. So we are going to have a total reform of LDH, restructuring in two aspects and strengthening of compliance. The first aspect of restructuring is to "establish a system to create world-class entertainment". National boundaries and time difference are no longer a problem in enjoying entertainment. In such an environment, LDH will build activity bases all over the world to expand entertainment network from a strategic perspective. The present LDH, based in Japan, will change to "LDH JAPAN". "LDH USA" is the base in the United States. EXILE PROFESSIONAL GYM (EXPG) opened in New York two years ago and initiated "PROJECT TARO" with avex which aims to raise young Japanese children who want to become top artists. Moreover, an EXPG branch school is scheduled to open in Los Angeles to further expand the activities in the United States. "LDH ASIA" is the base in Asia. EXPG and LDH FLAG SHIP SHOP opened in Taiwan seven years ago and we will carry out activities in Asian countries including China and South Korea, and so on. "LDH EUROPE" is the base in Europe. Together with LDH's new partner Afrojack, we will carry out activities mainly in England, Germany, France and Holland. Our reliable staff and artists will help to build LDH bases in Japan, the United States, Asia and Europe. Global company "LDH WORLD", centering on creators ad producers, will be newly founded as an organization leading the 4 bases in entertainment production and creativity. I, as EXILE HIRO, will be the creative leader of "LDH WORLD" and broaden our horizons to the outside world. I will be in charge of LDH's creativity activities and focus on creating entertainment up to the world standard. At the moment of LDH's restructuring, I will entrust the operation of LDH to the reliable staff members who have been supporting our company and me till now. And I will dedicate all my efforts to the production and creativity, which I am good at. Thus, the possibilities for LDH will be expanded and LDH will take a big leap in the future and we will have an environment where the members can realize their dreams. More and more foreign people become interested in LDH's entertainment year by year. Needless to say, LDH's artists carry out activities in Japan with more enthusiasm than ever and try their best to entertain the fans. Moreover, centering on LDH JAPAN, we will intensify the cooperative system with overseas and LDH JAPAN, LDH USA, LDH ASIA and LDH EUROPE with LDH WORLD as the axis. We will create LDH's entertainment up to the world standard as we realize our members' dreams. The second aspect of restructuring is to "return to LDH's original style". LDH is a company that developed out of "EXILE ENTERTAINMENT", a company founded by the 6 EXILE members who wanted to realize their dreams. I don't treat the members as artists signed under my company. Our company is founded to realize our dreams while the artists and staff members belong to the same team. There is no discrimination and everybody can express their individuality and talent and realize their dreams together. This is the reason we decided to build the company in the first place. In order to remember LDH's original intention and cherish this idea forever, we need the restructuring to go back to LDH's roots. If the members also have their own dreams for the future even though they are the members of the groups, they can join the company as staff members and create environments which help the operation of the company just as I did. Now as the president, ÜSA is operating his dream, the DANCE EARTH PROJECT. The following newly joined members will participate in their project as they carry out artist activities. Former instructor AKIRA will join EXILE PROFESSIONAL GYM (EXPG) to support children's dreams. Naoki Kobayashi who appeared in the movie "TATARA SAMURAI", promotes Japanese culture to the world and aims at making a successful entry into Hollywood will join LDH USA. Kenchi Tachibana who is learning Chinese and has long dreamed of carrying out activities in Asia will join LDH ASIA. TETSUYA who has been studying diet and physical health and established "AMAZING COFFEE" will join LDH kitchen. With his natural gift in fashion sense, NAOTO who established apparel brand "STUDIO SEVEN" will join LDH apparel. To give a boost to the project, I hope that the members can form an organization which can carry forward LDH's projects with staffs in the original style when they first joined LDH, thus creating entertainment that everybody enjoys. Artist activities are still the primary task for those members who participated in this project. They will go on with their activities as EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND and Sandaime J Soul Brothers. And if they could make use of their artists' individuality and talent in company operation, LDH will become even more dynamic and I think each member's dreams will go to another level. LDH is a company where artists and staff members realize their dreams together as one. I think this is the feature and the original style of LDH. "Strengthen the system and run towards LDH's dream and new future" Facing a whole new dream and future, LDH will set out to pursue higher goals. While fully engaging in the activities in Japan, we will also link with the world and try to create entertainment which makes people happy and excited. We aim to become such a global entertainment company. At this moment, I'd like to share the same goal and value with LDH artists and staff. The whole LDH crew would take responsibilities to solve the problems existed in LDH's current situation and challenge the trouble spots to realize our dreams. As LDH's scale extended gradually, there were good things as well as failures and we learned a lot from that. So now, based on previous experience, I think it’s time to show our courage to carry out the reform. It is a fact that LDH's original ideas and concepts became hard to convey. In the current situation, I can no longer do everything by myself like I used to in the past. To perform my responsibilities and let LDH grow as a company which contributes to society through ideal entertainment, I hope to create a system which can improve the weak points of LDH. We will carry out the reform and clarify the sharing of roles in LDH. I will put the right people in their special fields and form a lineup to react to crises, thus releasing out power as an organized company. I will entrust the operation of LDH to the reliable staff members who have been traveling the whole journey with us. And I will dedicate all my efforts to the production and creativity of LDH WORLD. In this way, I will be able to realize members' dreams and repay the fans. In order to become an LDH that can be loved by more people, we will set out to the world in 2017! Don't miss out LDH's entertainment and please go on supporting us! External Links * Announcement Link Category:Blog posts